


untitled

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Remy dreams.





	untitled

Remy is lying on his bed, practicing throwing cards when he hears a knock at the door. He tilts his head at the door before calling out.

“C’mon in.”

He’s surprised when Rogue slips through the door wearing nothing but a robe. His surprise turns to shock when she comes over to the bed without a word and slips off the robe before straddling his waist. 

“Cherie…?” 

“Shh.”

She places her finger to his lips. He expects to feel drained at the touch, but instead all it does is cause him to shiver. His shiver builds until a soft moan escapes his lips. He begins to suspect that this is not Rogue but instead a shapeshifter, but when she goes for his pants, he doesn’t stop her. Even sleeping with a potential enemy is better than fantasy and his right hand. So he simply lifts his hips when she moves to take off his pants, his eyes sliding over her body as she does. 

When she comes back up and kisses him, it’s electric, better than anything he’s ever felt before, but nothing compares to the feeling of her hand around his cock, guiding him inside of her. His hips buck up until he’s buried inside of her and then she begins to move on him, grinding down slowly. He growls softly as his hands slide up her stomach to cup her breasts. Her slow movements feel like torture and the greatest pleasure he’s even known at the same time. He’s sure he won’t be able to hold out for long. One of his hands slides back down to stroke her clit. She moans then and keeps on moaning until she comes with a soft cry. He can’t hold back then and he comes hard, straining up inside of her to get as deep as possible. She cries out again before collapsing against him. With gentle hands, he strokes her hair and back. When he notices her breathing has evened out, he lets himself slip into sleep too. 

He wakes up hours later to find himself alone and dressed. Realizing that it was all just a dream, he shuts his eyes again, hoping to hold onto it a little longer.


End file.
